


Drabble: Control.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chip always tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Control.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Illyan, the chip always tells the truth_

The chip is faster than thought. It responds before Illyan is aware he'd asked a question, and the hardest thing to learn is how to _stop_. Stop thinking. Stop asking. Start choosing.

He's the only one who learns to control the chip. The only one who can close his eyes, access his chip, and then _stop_. The chip always responds. It was designed to replace a brain, not augment it, but Illyan teaches it to submit, to provide data and never become reality. 

The chip always tells the truth, but Illyan knows how to lie. And he is in control.


End file.
